Fedris Hler
Fedris Hler is a Dunmer assassin who resides in the reception area of the Mournhold Temple in Mournhold. Background Fedris acts as the chief steward to the goddess Almalexia,Dialogue with Fedris Hler who is worshiped at the Mournhold Temple. He is the leader of the Hands of Almalexia.Dialogue with Barenziah Interactions An Attack on Mournhold Fedris will tell the Nerevarine that a hole has opened in the centre of the Plaza Brindisi Dorom, around the Memorial Statue. They will then be instructed to investigate this hole and the ruins within. Barilzar's Mazed Band Fedris will tell the Nerevarine that Almalexia has demanded Barilzar's Mazed Band, an artifact of apparent importance to the god. The Goblin Army Fedris will inform the Nerevarine that rumors have surfaced that the King of Morrowind, Helseth, has trained a goblin Army, and tasks them with finding and destroying it, Inventory *Common Pants *Common Robe *Common Shirt *Common Shoes *Glass Boots *Glass Left Pauldron *Glass Right Pauldron Abilities *Resist Fire: 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian – Sanctuary: 50 pts for 60 sec on self Dialogue "Ahh...you're the one who has recently arrived in Mournhold from Vvardenfell. I was told of your arrival. I understand you had some problems with the Dark Brotherhood. An interesting group...and usually rather effective. I'm surprised you're still alive. Perhaps you have potential, or they sent incompetents. I believe you might be of service to our Lady." :Almalexia "The Lady Almalexia resides here in the High Temple. We in Mournhold all live under her protection." :Barenziah "Hmph...that one has ears everywhere. The people love her. Always have. And she's seemingly stayed out of politics since her return to Mournhold. Make no mistake, though: she knows the score in this town. A savvy old woman to be sure." :Dark Brotherhood "Yes, an interesting group. Effective. Fear and mystery are powerful tools for them. There have been kings that have been rumored to utilize their services, but that is only rumor, of course." :Fedris Hler "I am Fedris Hler. What do you want?" :Gavas Drin "The Lord Archcanon is most likely in his office here at the Temple. Go there if you wish to speak to him." :Gavas Drin (if he is dead) "The Lord Archcanon was found murdered. This crime will not go unpunished." :Hands "They are the servants to our Lady Almalexia. When something must be done in her name, the Hands are her instruments. They are the strongest, most pious, and most loyal of all the Lady's followers." :Helseth "Our new young king. He is ruthless, and not foolish, as some would have you believe. He has some of his mother's political savvy, and he has all of his father's ruthlessness." :: "I'm surprised the king has been killed. He seemed like the careful sort." :High Ordinators "Perhaps you've seen Ordinators on Vvardenfell. Fierce warriors, all. They were the men judged unfit to serve in our Lady's city. The High Ordinators are the strongest warriors in all of Morrowind. They protect the Temple and the city against all threats. Do not cross them." :King Llethan's death "Who can doubt that Helseth is responsible for Athyn Llethan's death? Though out of fear, few will speak openly, I think you'll find most Dunmer in Mournhold are convinced that Llethan was killed to make way for the Helseth. Of course, I doubt that it could be proven. Helseth is too clever for that. But no one can doubt the truth of the matter." :Royal Guard "They're Helseth's personal guard. Handpicked by the young king, and all loyal to him to the death. They're led by Tienius Delitian, an Imperial who followed Helseth back from Wayrest." :Talen Vandas "Yes, I knew the young man. I also know he met an unfortunate end. Seems to me a great number of this new king's rivals have met with unfortunate ends. Quite a coincidence, don't you think?" :Tienius Delitian "That's Helseth's captain of the guards. He's a shrewd one, worthy of respect." :: "I heard Captain Delitian had been murdered. A shame. I would have liked to have known that man better." Quotes *''"Almalexia be praised, sera."'' *''"Hmm...you again. You wish to be of further service to our Lady?"'' *''"Our city is under attack! The Ordinators have been mobilized."'' *''"The ashstorms are a nuisance, but it is as our Lady wishes."'' *''"The Lady is gone...perhaps I can be of service to you?"'' Appearances * es:Fedris Hler de:Fedris Hler fr:Fédris Hler pl:Fedris Hler ru:Федрис Хлер Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers